For A Kiss
by Hannaadi88
Summary: An empty house. A full fridge. A television set. What else does a man need? ...perhaps a sleeping beauty to heat things up.


For A Kiss

-.-

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun filtered through the half drawn drapes, washing the room with winter light. The figure on the couch remained still despite the light shining on his body, not disturbed the least by the blinding light on the delicate skin of his closed eyelids. Even the loud sound of a door slamming shut in the other side of the house didn't stir him from his long anticipated rest.<p>

"Arthur," a voice echoed, not receiving any reply. A pause. "Arthur?"

Alfred placed his bag down on the kitchen table, humming to a new tune he had heard on the radio during his ride home. It wasn't unusual for him to return to an empty house, taken into account the two residents' conflicting scheduals. And yet, Alfred couldn't help but feel disappointed. Arthur had promised that he would be home by the time he returned, after all.

Oh well. He could always just watch a game.

Stocked with as many bottles of Heineken as he could carry, Alfred made his way to the living room. With the intention of plopping down on top of the couch and starting on his first bottle, his plans were stopped short by a deep intake of air. Stiffening, Alfred peered over the back of the couch, wondering for a moment if one Golylocks decided to pay him a visit. His suspicious frown turned into a wide smile. He had been right- Goldylocks was settled on top of the cushions, chest rising and falling rythemetically. He wasn't just some Goldylocks off the streets, though- the man blissfully unaware of his presence was his very own Arthur, the one who would promptly hit him over the head if he ever heard the comparison.

Uncharacteristically silent, Alfred walked around the couch and placed the beer bottles carefully on the coffee table surface, careful not to make any noise and making sure none of the bottles clanked against each other. Satisfied with his safe arangement, he turned around to face Arthur's sleeping form, studying the lying figure.

Stretched across the full expanse of the couch on his back, Arthur had fallen alseep with the back of his head settled comfortably on top of a pillow he had crocheted himself a few years before. His hands had originally nestled on his chest, Alfred observed with a warm smile. Arthur was formal even in his sleep. But said formality had been revoked with a hand that had fallen and was dangling over the side of the couch, a discarded book in a heap on the floor beneath the open palm.

But what really grabbed Alfred's attention was Arthur's expression. He had seen him in many a mood in the past- the annoyed or angry look he'd wear when Alfred would proclaim something he didn't approve of during meetings, the guilty expression when he caught Arthur staring at him from across the table. The betrayal written all over his face when he noticed a red mark on Alfred's neck, the flushed embarassement when he accepted Alfred's proposal of going out sometime. The happy smile he wore on their first date was etched in Alfred's memory, but his favorite look of all was the heated expression when they kissed, ecstacy as they made love.

He had yet to really pay any serious attention to the expression Arthur wore while sleeping, though. He had never before noticed the calmness ebbing from the relaxed muscles of the other's lips, enjoying the change from the module frown. One would think that a person's face would be void of emotion while one slept, but Alfred could detect traces of a smile in Arthur's cheeks. Peaceful and silent, the other man was naturally charming in a way Alfred had never thought he could be. Not like this, when he was sprawled across the couch, unconcious.

Alfred would have taken the opportunity to head towards the kitchen to prepare them some dinner until the other would rejoin the world of the living if not for the troubled look that suddenly shadowed Arthur's face. His brows knotted together and lips parted, mouthing silent words of discomfort.

Something in Alfred's chest tightened. He couldn't leave Arthur alone like this, battling his nightmares and fending for himself in his sleep. He couldn't wake him up- the other man barely slept as it was- but then he couldn't possibly invade his dreams and relieve him of his distress either.

Concern etched on his face, Alfred leaned forward and absently tucked a strand of fair loose hair behind Arthur's ear, blinking in surprise as the crease in the other's brow lessened somewhat at his touch. An idea formed in his mind along with the smile, a strategy planned out in a matter of seconds.

A gentle kiss was pressed to the middle of Arthur's forehead where the crease was formed, a satisfied sound coming from the back of his throat as the crease disappeared. In a triumpant ferver, Alfred continued downwards, balancing himself with a hand pressed against the headboard of the couch as he leaned in deeper. His lips brushed the tip of his lover's nose, traveling sideways to press soft kisses to Arthur's cheeks to bring the smile back to them once more.

When his mouth settled on the Englishman's jaw, something inside him provoked him further down, mouthing the soft skin of Arthur's neck inconspiciously. He would have liked to add more pressure to his administrations, but it seemed as if he was already teetering over the delicate edge, feeling rather than hearing the soft groan from the back of the other's throat. Alfred froze, waiting to see what Arthur would do. But it seemed as if his lover wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, and with a relieved smile Alfred pecked the hallow of the other's throat sweetely before straightening back up.

All in all, it looked as if Alfred's administrations had been successful in achieving their goal. The furrowed brows had returned to their relaxed position as before, not a trace of a frown to be seen. On the whole, Alfred had indeed saved his damsel in distress. But one thing remained disturbed- Arthur's lips continued to sport a small pout, not exactly the picture of calm and peaceful.

Determined to complete his mission, Alfred slowly dipped forward and pressed his lips faintly to the other's mouth, feeling the warmth seeping through the delicate skin. It could have ended with the brief contact if not for an intent pair of arms suddenly wrapping themselves around Alfred's neck, jerking him down further and forcefully meshing their mouths together, using the American's cry of surprise to slip his tongue in between the man's lips.

Startled but quickly regaining his composure, Alfred pressed back just as forcefully, quick to hold the the other man closer, wrapping his own arms around Arthur's lower back. Damp muscles tangled with each other messily in a heated battle for domination, neither of them backing down or having any intention of ever doing so. Fingers pressed into skin, tongues and lips were nipped to draw shallow gasps before a fully awake Arthur pulled away to catch his breath, panting heavily while keeping his firm hold around the other's neck the whole while.

Alfred smiled smugly despite his breathless state. Sapphire held emerald, gaze interlocked while the two of them tried to regain the ability to breathe properly, heaving chests slowly calming. When the breathing was no longer audible, the silence no longer bearable, Alfred grinned, pressing his forehead to Arthur's.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he murmured playfully, pressing circles into the other's back. Arthur returned the smile with a warm yet knowing smirk, bringing their lips together for a much gentler liplock.

"It took you long enough."

* * *

><p><em>Hanna Chan's Blah- Blah Corner;<em>

_I haven't posted anything for a while, have I? ^^' Well, you'll be hearing a lot from me this week. I've decided to participate in the Sweethearts Week challenge on the usuk community on LJ, so I'll be posting oneshots galore XD This one is for the first day's theme: Close To You. You can find another fic I wrote for this theme here:_

http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/7816763/1/ (remove the spaces)

_In any case, I hope you like this *grin* Reviews are more than welcome. _

_-Hanna_


End file.
